Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: "This day was the day when she would join her sisters in wedded bliss...she had loved him for years and now was finally her chance to be happy with him." It's Edith's turn for marriage, but things turn out a little differently. For anyone that's seen the show, don't expect to have that kind of ending! T rating for now but might change later, you never know!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Edith had waited a month for it and it had finally arrived. This day was the day when she would join her sisters in wedded bliss, giving her whole self to Sir Anthony Strallan. She had heard time and again the same old speech that he was too old for her, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she had loved him for years and now was finally her chance to be happy with him.

Running down the stairs, she looked about her excitedly as the house was prepared for the after-wedding party. Her whole life, the house had been put into chaos for everyone, but today was the day when the chaos was because of her. The day only got better when her mother and sisters helped her to dress for the wedding. They were smiling, happy, finally paying attention to her for once. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Edith smiled and couldn't help but think that, for the first time ever, she was pretty.

In her happiness, she begged to have a picture taken with her sisters Mary and Sybil in front of the church. She wanted to remember today, and the peace that was finally there between the sisters. They kissed her cheek before going in to the church; now it was only her and her father. She was still a little angry with him for trying to prevent this, but she was sure that she would forgive him soon. Smiling at him, she took his arm and waited for the doors to open.

**So this is only a small preview. If I get enough encouragement, I might keep up with this. For anyone that has seen the show, I want to go a completely different route (because the show writers are mean.) So just send a review or PM or something and let me know if I should keep up with it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony felt sick. He wanted to be happy, he knew he should be, but everything felt wrong. He loved Edith completely and desperately, but Lady Grantham and Robert were right; he was too old for her. He was very much aware of Lady Grantham glaring at his back, talking about him to anyone willing to listen. He felt certain Robert would be doing the same if he wasn't standing outside with Edith.

His muscles demanded he run, and he almost did too, except the music stopped him. She was coming and now it was too late. He would hurt her if he turned away now. Bracing his shoulders, he prepared himself for what had to come.

Edith wanted to run down the aisle but her father's viselike grip on her hand kept her attached to him. All around her, smiling faces were looking at her. At long last, everyone was paying attention to her. Ahead of her, she could see Anthony standing at the altar, his back stiff. He wasn't looking at her as Matthew had looked at Mary, but it didn't matter; he was there, waiting for her.

Finally, they walked up to the altar and Anthony turned to look at her. He smiled but she was too happy to notice the sadness that filled his eyes and kept the smile from reaching far. Edith, her father, and Anthony turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today—"

"I can't."

Edith turned, shocked. Surely Anthony hadn't just said that he couldn't marry her. "Anthony, what…what do you mean you can't?"

"I can't do this. You deserve so much better than this, than a man more than 25 years your senior and a cripple to boot. You're young and beautiful and capable of so much."

"I don't care. I love you and I know you love me."

"Sir, it's a bit late to be turning away—"

"You were right, Robert. She deserves more than me." Looking at Edith, he took her hand in his. "I'm letting you go."

"No! No, I won't let you!" Holding up her other hand to silence him, she continued. "All my life, I've had someone telling me what to do, ignoring me and pushing me to the side in favor of my sisters. And then you came along and I knew what it was to be loved, to have someone's attention. You see, no one really cared about me until I had a moment of happiness. But I'm not giving you up."

"Edith, please, don't make this any harder—"

"I will make it harder! Please, just…give this a chance. Say yes, and I'll make sure you never regret it. Every day, I will prove to you that I don't regret it and if you don't believe me…well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Just have faith in me, in us. Just know, if you turn away from me, you will never have a moment's peace."

By now, tears were in his eyes and falling from hers. Everyone looking on was horrified and shocked, but Cora and Cousin Isobel looked on with pride. Anthony chuckled and held Edith's hand tight, also shocked and very much in love with the woman in front of him. He nodded and Edith allowed herself to smile again. Her father and grandmother had tried and failed. Now, her life would finally be hers.

**By popular demand, I guess I'm continuing with this story! To do some name research for the story, I found out accidentally what happens in season 3 (I'm in the US so we're slightly behind our UK friends) and I'm sad so I might have to ban the show. I want everything to stay all nice and fluffy, not dark and gloomy. **

**Thank you x1000 for everyone that reviewed and encouraged me to keep up with EdithxAnthony cuteness. Much love to you all!**

**Til next time!**


End file.
